Ese demonio, amante
by anySuzuki
Summary: <html><head></head>-Hazme feliz- la mujer le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso. Sé que "feliz" no se refiere a arrancarle una sonrisa con algo gracioso. Ohh, los bajos instintos humanos. Por la mañana, ella amaneció con una sonrisa ASI DE GRANDE. Oneshot</html>


_**Disclaimer: Sooy un demoonio... Pero no Yana Toboso-sama. ¿Entendido? Naadaa de estoo es mioo.**_

"**Ese demonio, amante"**

No había nada en especial que hacer en el día, no tenía otros compromisos. Siendo lo que era, en realidad no tenía ningún compromiso. Su contrato anterior había terminado hacía un mes, y sentía como si de verdad no hubiera comido nada, el hambre por un alma que valiera la pena seguía presente.

Suspiró.

No todos tenían esa suerte.

Caminando por la noche, sin rumbo alguno. Se topó con una mujer de elegante porte, ancho vestido y joyas adornando todo su ser. Ella salió a toda prisa de un bar, como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. _De hecho. _Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Eran dos hombres altos y feos, cuyo olor a alcohol impregnaba todo el callejón.

En primer lugar ¿Qué hacía esa mujer ahí? Y en segundo lugar ¿Movería un solo dedo?

Los hombres lograron acorralar a la mujer. Ella solo se pegó contra la pared, como si pudiera atravesarla. El demonio se mantuvo en las sombras, observando.

_Un mundo decadente, en realidad._

Ella era ya mayor, no estaba siquiera en sus mejores años.

_¿No tiene familia a la cual regresar?_

Pero comenzaron los gritos, la mujer trataba de alejar a ambos hombres moviendo sus manos, pero solo consiguió hacerse una presa más fácil. Ellos comenzaron a despojarla de todas sus joyas con una rudeza innecesaria, gritándole una y otra vez que se callara.

-¡NO, DÉJENME! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO!-

_Eso no los va a detener. Oh, la mente humana._

-¡QUIEN SEA! ¡AYUDAA!-

_Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Tengo hambre y ella ha mencionado la palabra mágica._

"_Quien sea"_

La sonrisa se hizo grande en la boca del demonio, un momento de diversión no podía pasar desapercibido.

Las luces de los faroles que apenas iluminaban el callejón se apagaron, los dos hombres se congelaron en sus lugares. Hasta que una presencia poderosa se hizo presente ante la dama, _solo la dama._

-¿Quiere ayuda?-

Tratando de controlar sus sollozos, la mujer miró hacia su salvador. Lo primero que cautivó su atención fueron aquellos ojos carmesí, que brillaban como llamas danzantes. Llamas apasionadas.

-Quiero un hombre- contestó ella, esperanza en su voz.

_¿Qué quiere QUÉ? Esa no fue mi pregunta. Oh… la mente humana._

-¿Quieres hacer un trato, bella dama?-

_Si no recurro a esas palabras ahora, ¿Cuándo será mi oportunidad de usarlas?_

La mujer asintió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_Vaya que está desesperada._

-Yo te serviré. Hasta que satisfagas tu deseo de tener un hombre a tu lado. Entonces, tu alma será mía-

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, cuando la marca de una estrella púrpura se marcó en el hombro de la mujer, escondida por su mismo vestido pomposo.

La luz volvió, pero solo se escucharon dos gritos ahogados y dos bultos cayendo al suelo. La mujer abrió los ojos, sin saber si lo que había pasado era un sueño o una pesadilla. Hasta que un hombre alto y apuestos salió de las sombras, una gabardina negra sobre sus hombros. Su atuendo por completo era de ese color.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, además de eso le regresó todas sus joyas.

Todo lo que pasó después, fue tan rápido.

-Vamos, bella dama. Encontremos a un hombre, que te pueda hacer feliz-

_Espero que no me tome mucho tiempo, así tenga que drogar a alguien._

-Ahora te tengo a ti-

_Eso… no me lo esperaba._

_-_¿Disculpe, bella dama?-

-Hazme feliz, es una orden-

_Aprende rápido, nada más tenía la cara._

Entonces, el demonio tuvo que conseguirse unos papeles falsos. En la mañana después de formar el contrato, su nueva _"Ama" _le dio su segunda orden.

-Cásate conmigo-

-Yes, my lady-

_Nunca, ni aunque estuviera vivo._

Después de la boda, en la cual tuvo que sonreír convincentemente y decir cosas cariñosas a la nueva Señora de Demonio, vino la tercera orden.

-Hazme feliz- la mujer le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso.

_Sé que "feliz" no se refiere a arrancarle una sonrisa con algo gracioso. Ohh, los bajos instintos humanos. _

Por la mañana, ella amaneció con una sonrisa **ASI DE GRANDE. **

El demonio prefería olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Ahora sé lo que es tener un hombre a mi lado- sonrió ella mientras tomaba asiento para tomar el té. El demonio levantó la cabeza, con media sonrisa.

-¿Está satisfecha?-

-Y mucho- le devolvió.

_Trato terminado. Y no tengo que ser generoso con ella, después de todo lo que me pidió hacer…_

-Déjame darte un apasionado beso, Oh, mi bella dama- habló mientras cruzaba el espacio que los separaba en tan solo dos grandes pasos. Ella emocionada aceptó, sin saber en realidad a lo que se refería, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que había dicho antes.

Ese fue su último beso. Y el demonio cumplió con su contrato.

Día 1: El contrato

Día 2: La boda y su felicidad

Día 3: El cobro.

_Debo de haber impuesto un nuevo record ¿No?_

Sonrió mientras dejaba atrás la casa en llamas.

_¿Existe en todo este mundo, un alma que valga la pena?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo quería dejar mi imaginación volar un poco ;-)<em>**

**_Review si quieren conservar su alma cuando le den a la tachita roja :D_**

**_any¿Michaelis?_**


End file.
